The Mamodo that controls time and the new spells
by Mikey220
Summary: A new mamodo named Hirosha arrives in the human world and befriends Suzy as his partner, She begins to care for him and eventually ends up battling with him. Kiyo discovers spells he can read in green ink, that cause strange and new effects.
1. Another contendor for king

Chapter 1: Another contender for king

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Wake up, its time for another glorious day of school!" Zatch yelled, bouncing up and down on Kiyo's bed.

Kiyo raised his arm and hit Zatch off the bed.

"Now come on Kiyo, that's not nice!" The mamodo said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come off it!" Kiyo snapped.

"Hurray! Your awake!" Zatch said, dancing.

Kiyo got out of bed, got dressed, and opened the door; he turned around to find his spell book on the desk. He starred at it for a bit, then realised he might not need it. He walked out of his room, followed by Zatch.

The two went downstairs; Kiyo sat down to eat while Zatch played with his "Volcan 3000".

"Zatch, I want you to stay home today, Kiyo could use a day without you," Said Kiyo's mother walking in, smiling.

Zatch seemed depressed, the nodded and bore a smile.

"Sure thing!" he shouted.

Kiyo leaned over to whisper to his mom.

"Thanks," he said with a sigh.

He finished eating, and then left for school.

When Kiyo had finished walking to school, Suzy gave him the usual greeting. The two walked to their first class, and put their books on their desks. Suzy sat beside Kiyo.

"Suzy, can I borrow your math book," Kiyo said as he reached over to grab it.

He accidentally knocked it over revealing an amber coloured spell book similar to his own that was now on top of the pile.

"Where did you get that!" he gasped.

"This?" She said pointing to the spell book, "I found a kid in the rain while I was running home from school yesterday. He was by the lake eating some fish…Anyway I told him he looked like somebody I knew…that Zack kid that hangs around you. After I told him that he begged to come home with me then gave me his book," she explained.

"You told him about Zatch!" Kiyo shouted, "This is not good…"

"Zatch! That's his name!" Suzy said, laughing.

"Suzy, burn that book! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Kiyo said, panicking.

"Oh come on! This kid is like a little brother to me. If you can handle that Zatch I'm sure I can handle Hirosha," Suzy said, convinced she was right.

Suddenly, a mamodo emerged from Suzy's backpack. His hair was similar to Kiyo's. H wore a pitch black T-Shirt, accompanied by pants of the same colour. His eyes were red. It seemed like a somewhat more humanized version of Brago.

"You called, Suzy?" He asked.

"Yeah! Kiyo, watch this!" She grabbed hold of him, and then opened her spell book, "Chronoshi!"

Suddenly, Hirosha's eyes started to glow; yet nothing happened.

"His eyes…they look just like Zatch's when I read a spell…" Kiyo whispered.

Suddenly, the mamodo's eyes returned to normal, as did everything else.

"Zatch Bell…" He said under his breath.

Kiyo acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Zatch who?" He asked.

"Oh you know! That kid you always hang around-" Suzy was cut off by Kiyo's hand over top of her mouth.

"Do not speak lies, human. You know Zatch Bell," Hirosha said.

"And if I do?" Kiyo snapped.

"Bring him to me…"

Hirosha's blood red eyes pierced through Kiyo's.

"Class!" Said the teacher, as he walked in.

Hirosha went and hid inside Suzy's backpack.

Kiyo shook his head, and then stared at the spell book on Suzy's desk.


	2. The spell in green writing

Chapter 2: The spell in green writing

When Kiyo got home, Zatch ran through the hallway to greet him.

"Kiyo!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Kiyo said, grabbing Zatch by the arm and taking him upstairs to his room.

Kiyo picked the spell book upon entry, and flung Zatch onto the bed.

"What's this all about Kiyo!" Zatch said with a smile, as he began to jump up and down on the bed.

"Suzy has one of them, I mean one of you!" Kiyo said, fumbling his words.

"One of me? There's only one of me!" Zatch replied.

Kiyo shook his head in frustration

"No! One of your kind! A…Mamodo!" Kiyo said.

"Uh oh…" Zatch said in response to Kiyo's announcement, "That means I might have to fight Suzy, doesn't it?"

Kiyo nodded.

"What's his name?" Zatch asked.

"I doubt you'll remember, Zatch," Kiyo said in a sarcastic laugh.

"I know, but I can ask Tia!"

Kiyo opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, nodding once more.

The two went to bed, Zatch fell asleep immediately, but Kiyo lay awake. He kept seeing those cold, evil, and red eyes that Hirosha bore. He wished Suzy had just torched the book where it stood, and save her the trouble of losing the momodo later on after getting too attached. He remembered the night Sherry came and told him the huge speech about how he should burn his book, and hoped she was telling Suzy the same thing about now. Kiyo couldn't stand the sight of Zatch fighting Hirosha, he didn't want to see Suzy suffer like that. But like all mamodo, they all have the desire to win, and a fight was always inevitable. He shut his eyes in frustration.

Suddenly the spell book began to glow. Kiyo got up and opened it to examine if a new spell was legible. He flipped through the pages of blue ink, passing the few red sentences he had memorized. He stopped upon finding a page in green ink.

"I…can read it," he mumbled, "Icar…Incarus…Incarus!"

He smiled, then closed the book and went back to sleep.

The next day, Kiyo brought Zatch to the park where they found Tia on the swings.

"Zatch!" She called to him.

Zatch smiled and laugh as he ran up to her, Kiyo followed.

"Hiya, Tia!" He said jumping around.

"Tia, we have a question for you," Kiyo explained.

"Oh?" Tia said, playing with her hair.

"Do you know the mamodo Hirosha?" Kiyo asked.

Tia's smile faded away, as she nodded in shame.

"Do I ever!" She shouted, "Back in our world, he and Zatch used to be mortal enemies."

"Great…" Kiyo said.

Zatch stared, confused and perplexed. He sat down on the swing, waving his legs back and forth, listening to the conversation.

"Hey where's Megumi," He asked, to get his voice heard.

"Not the time, Zatch!" Kiyo snapped.

"Playing a concert," Tia explained.

Zatch sighed.

"Anyway, Hirosha…I remember he used to control time. He used to hate Zatch because he always wanted his powers. He thought it was unfair that Zatch was appointed with the lightning spell book, and lightning abilities, when he was given the ability to stop, fast forward, and rewind time. I don't know what he's complaining about though, I would love that power!" Tia said.

"Well he's become partners with my best friend," Kiyo said.

"Oh my…" Tia replied, "That's not to good now is it…"

"Well, now that that's out of the way…do you know if Megumi has any spells in green ink in her spell book?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know, why do you?" Tia asked.

Kiyo nodded.

"Strange, well try it out, maybe green means super powerful!" She said, cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Zatch shouted in agreement.

Kiyo sighed, and then watched as the two friends laughed and played with each other.


	3. Zatch versus Hirosha

Chapter 3: Zatch versus Hirosha

Zatch and Kiyo started walking home from the park; Zatch said his goodbyes to Tia.

"So Suzy has a spell book that controls another one of my enemies huh?" Zatch said, scratching his head.

"Bingo," Kiyo replied.

"BINGO! I love that game!"

The pair reached home, to find Suzy on their doorstep. She smiled to Kiyo. Kiyo noticed the spell book was in her hand, and then put his arm out to stop Zatch.

"You brought him here, didn't you?" He asked her.

" Who, him?" Suzy asked, pointing to Hirosha, who just emerged from behind her.

Kiyo grinned and nodded.

The mamodo smiled coldly

"Zatch Bell…" It said in a low tone.

"Yeah, that's me!" Zatch said, his expression filled with determination.

Kiyo looked down at Zatch, surprised at his sudden burst of courage. He removed his arm, and pulled out the spell book.

"Alright Kiyo! Let's teach him not to mess with us!" Zatch shouted.

Hirosha grunted.

"Suzy, open your spell book, be prepared," He explained.

Suzy opened her spell book.

"CHRONOSHI!" She shouted, but nothing happened.

Kiyo smiled.

"ZAKER!" He yelled.

Zatch's eyes glowed, and shot the familiar burst of lightning from his mouth. A direct hit to Hirosha.

"No!" Suzy shouted, "Why would you do that! Don't hurt him!"

Her anger was starting to rise; her spell book began to glow.

"Hold on…" Kiyo said.

Zatch nodded.

"CHRONOSHI!"

Hirosha's eyes glowed, and a shade of amber began to form everywhere, freezing time itself in its path.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo yelled.

The familiar stone shield appeared, but the amber coloured mist bypassed it, soon passing over Zatch, immobilizing him, and eventually reaching Kiyo.

The pair was frozen in time, neither of them could move, or speak, or even think. Everything was frozen. Everything, except Suzy and Hirosha.

"Excellent work, Suzy, now the lighter…" Hirosha said.

Suzy blindly obeyed, and gave him the lighter she had brought along with them. Hirosha began to advance on Kiyo, and then put the lighter by his spell book.

"Goodbye, Zatch Bell," he said coldly, with a faint laugh.

"This is getting boring…" Suzy said, as she slowly closed the spell book. She yawned, her anger rapidly diminishing.

"No! What are you doing!" Hirosha shouted.

The book came to a complete close, and the amber fog disappeared. Kiyo noticed Hirosha standing at his feet with a lighter, and raised the spell book in the air.

"What do you think your doing!" He snapped, "Zatch! Aim for him!"

Zatch flung around and positioned himself in front of Hirosha.

"ZAK-" Kiyo's spell was cut off by Suzy who came and picked up her mamodo and walked away.

"Bye guys!" she said, waving to them.

Kiyo and Zatch both sighed.

"Well now we know his tricks and his weaknesses…" Kiyo said, happily.

Zatch tilted his head.

"He gets Suzy to freeze time so he can burn our spell book, but like all spell books, its fuelled by anger, and if Suzy isn't angry, the spell is weaker," Kiyo explained.

"It's a good thing you're a genius!" Zatch said with a smile.

The two started laughing as they made their way inside.


	4. Megumi's Visit

Chapter 4: Megumi's visit

Kiyo sat at his desk, reading over the spell in green writing.

"Incarus…" he mumbled.

"Anxious to try that new spell out, Kiyo?" Zatch asked, "I wonder if I can grow really really big! You know, like Kanchomé!"

Kiyo gave a faint laugh.  
"Trust me Zatch, you don't want to be like Kanchomé."  
Zatch laughed.

The two were watching T.V., when suddenly the doorbell rang. Zatch got up and pounced towards the door, followed by Kiyo. When he opened the door, he found Megumi and Tia standing on the other side.

"Hey guys!" Zatch shouted.

"Hey fellow Kind King contender," Megumi said with a giggle.

"Kiyo, I told Megumi about your green spell, and we thought you could test it on us. Don't worry about hurting me, I can defend myself!" Tia said, sarcastically.  
Kiyo grinned and nodded.

"Be right back!" he said.  
Zatch went outside with the female pair. Kiyo soon followed behind with the spell book in his hand.

"Alright! Let's do this!" he said.

"Yeah!" Tia said, excitedly.  
The two teams positioned themselves opposite of one another, opened their spell books, and prepared for battle.

"We'll start off!" Megumi said, "SAISU!"  
Tia shot a, what seemed to be a blade of wind towards Zatch.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo shouted at his turn.  
The familiar stone wall with the electric symbol appeared, blocking the attack.

"ZAKER!"

"MA SESHIELD!"

The two kept going back and forth, attacking and defending.

"ZAKERUGA!"

"SEOSHI!"

Finally, Kiyo thought his adrenaline was pumped high enough to activate the spell he was longing for. He shouted another Rashield spell to defend off of Tia's incoming Saisu. Kiyo took a deep breath.

"INCARUS!" he yelled, with all the air in his lungs.

His spell book glowed, as it flipped through what seemed to be thousands of pages. Tia, Megumi, and Zatch stared in wonder. The book reached the end and closed, then exploded in a blinding green light. Kiyo used his other hand to cover his eyes, when suddenly it felt as if there was something in it. The light faded, and Kiyo looked in his hand. It appeared to be some kind of sword.

"What the!" he shouted, "This is ALL I get!"

He examined his new blade. It was a long silver one. With a handle glistening with gold, and also on the handle, was the same insignia that appeared on Zatch's Rashield spell. Kiyo glanced at the spell book, and discovered tons of new spells in green writing. He decided to read another.

"THUNDURGA!"

The spell book, and the sword glowed the same red colour, as the blade exploded with lightning. Kiyo swung the blade forward, unleashing the attack. It seemed almost identical from the Zaker spell, but he unleashed it, not Zatch.

"I've heard of this in legend," Tia said.

Kiyo's eyes lit up, along with Zatch.

"It was said that in the battle for king, if a human and a mamodo make a strong bond, and that the human becomes fearful of losing the mamodo, it is said that he mamodo may grant it's powers to the human. The human is given the ultimate gift, the Sword of the Mamodo King. Therefore the human can protect its friend," she explained.

"You did that for me Zatch? You unlocked spells in your book so I can protect you?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch shook his head in confusion.  
"I don't know…"

Tia nodded slowly.  
"This is very rare…I heard that this hasn't happened in over 10 000 years…that's nearly ten battles!"

Kiyo eyed the sword carefully, and then nodded slowly.

"So what your saying is that, I'm so afraid of Zatch going back to the mamodo world that now I can prevent that from happening?" he asked.

Tia smiled.

"Well there's no use in this battle going on!" she shouted happily. "All hail the new Kind King!"

"What?" Zatch and Kiyo said simultaneously.

"The legend states that the human who holds the Sword of the Mamodo king may ultimately become victor of the great battle," Tia explained.  
Kiyo shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tia…but the battle isn't over yet. I know a lot of mamodo's who won't back down because I'm holding a sword. I know a lot of wannabe king's who won't stop after burning only one book. This battle will continue, and we will fight until the end. Zatch will protect me, and I will protect Zatch!"


	5. Rematch 2 on 1

Chapter 5: Rematch – 2 on 1

Kiyo was practicing with the other green spells.

"SPINAGARU!" he roared.

The blade began to glow a red colour, a strange aura surrounded the sword. Suddenly, it felt as if there were a heat so intense it could burn through the skin. Kiyo let go of the sword suddenly, as he flinched from the rising heat.  
The sword seemed as if it were floating in mid-air, and then slowly began to spin. Around and around it went, gaining more and more velocity. Finally, it was spinning so fast it seemed like a large glowing red circle below Kiyo's hand.

"Megumi, be ready, this might hurt…" He said, warning the pair.

He flung his arm forward, and the red glow flashed into yellow, as the red circle became a large disc made entirely of lightning. The disc flew towards Tia.

"MA SESHIELD!" Megumi shouted, defending her partner, but the sword pierced from the shield.

"JIKERDOR!" Kiyo yelled, launching Zatch's attack to freeze his attack's trajectory, protecting Tia. The bolt of lightning hit the disc, but nothing happened, it continued to spin and head for Tia.

"Tia get down!" Megumi shouted in panic, "SEOSHI!" she shouted in a second attempt to stop the disc. But once more it broke through the shield.

"Kiyo! Do Something!" Zatch yelled.  
The disc was how headed straight for Tia's spell book. Megumi became petrified, and could not duck down.

"MOVE MEGUMI!" Kiyo roared, "MOVE NOW!"

"FOROSHI!" shouted a voice from behind them. Suddenly Megumi was moved aside, and avoided the disc.

The disc then slowly stopped spinning as it became a sword again, and landed in Kiyo's hand.  
"What was that?" Kiyo said in shock.  
He turned to find Megumi, standing beside Hirosha, Suzy's mamodo. He then looked behind him to find Suzy with her spell book open.

"Suzy? You did that?" Zatch asked, who had also turned around.  
"I didn't want that girl to get hurt, so I made Hirosha go into super fast mode and save her!" Suzy said with determination.

"Super fast mode?" Kiyo asked in confusion.  
"Yeah! I can read more of this book now and when I say something, Hirosha moved really, really fast, like a fast forwarded movie!"  
Kiyo eyed her suspiciously.

"She must have unlocked new spells…" He thought to himself.  
Megumi was back to her senses. She picked up Tia, and ran over to where Suzy was standing.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you!" she said with gratitude.

"Heh…battle us, that should be enough," Hirosha said, walking up to her, "Tia, I haven't seen you in a while…how about we make this reunion interesting…"

"Back off, Hirosha!" Tia snapped.

"No, Tia, we fight," Zatch intervened.  
Tia stared at him perplexed.

"Alright Zatch!" Kiyo said.

"Excellent…"  
Hirosha took his stance in front of Suzy. Megumi, Tia, Zatch and Kiyo backed up.

"Both of you against me? No contest!" Hirosha said, "Suzy, are you prepared? Just think about what I told you…Kiyo wants me dead"

Kiyo's eyes opened wide.

"He must be making her think that so she stays angry…"  
Suzy nodded, and clenched a fist. She opened the spell book. She looked up, with fire in her eyes.

"NOW!" Hirosha demanded.

"AKARUK!" Suzy yelled.

"Another new spell!" Kiyo thought.  
Hirosha's eyes started to glow, as what seemed to be amber and dark yellow shaded lines appeared, and were entering into his mouth.

"Ki-Ki-Kiyo…I feel weak…" Zatch said, getting on one knee.

"M-Me-Me too…Megumi…" Tia followed.  
Kiyo and Megumi looked at each other in panic, and flipped open their spell books.

"ZAKER!"

"SAISU!"

But nothing happened.  
It had appeared that the two mamodo's were aging. Wrinkles were appearing on their faces, and they could no longer stand. These strange yellow coloured lines were escaping from them, and Hirosha was feeding off of them. Hirosha then began to glow, and swiftly charged Zatch, striking him with fists consecutively.  
Zatch tried to scream in pain, but fell to the ground.

"ZATCH!" Kiyo yelled.

Hirosha backed up, and exasperated. All those lines escaped from his mouth, and returned to Zatch and Tia; they returned to normal.

"Wow…that hurt," Zatch said, putting his hand on his back as he got back up.

"I've never seen a spell like that!" Megumi said.

"Well now we know three of his spells," Kiyo explained. "One of them freezes time, one of them fast forwards him in time, and the third allows him to somehow absorb mamodo youth, increasing his strength, but only for a short time."

"SAISU!" It had appeared Megumi wasn't listening, and launched a spell of her own.

"SYNASHIELD!" Suzy yelled at her turn.

Hirosha put his hand out, and amber coloured circles emerged from it. They grew larger, the further then went, and three of them had gone over top of Tia's attack, stopping it entirely. The circles then contracted, and vanished, along with the attack.

"I have an idea," Kiyo started, "We keep attacking, and when Suzy activates that speed spell again, we need to unleash our shield spells at the same time!"  
Megumi nodded.

"CHRONOSHI!" Suzy shouted.  
"This is not good!" Kiyo said.  
The amber shaded fog rolled in, slowly freezing the birds in flight, the animals at play, and eventually Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi and Tia.

"Don't stop trying to fight him off!" Kiyo said, as he started to run away.

"Where are you going!" Zatch said.

"Trust me!" Kiyo replied.

He began to run far away, evading the time freezing fog. He then stopped when he thought he was at a safe distance.

"INCARUS!" he shouted.  
The Sword of the Mamodo King appeared in his hand.

"THUNDURGA!" he shouted anew.  
The Zaker look-a-like spell shot right through the fog, and hit Hirosha directly, causing all the mist to disappear. Kiyo ran back to join the others.

"Ugh…Weaklings…" Hirosha said, gritting his teeth, "Suzy, activate my-" he stopped, "Send me into super fast mode!"  
Suzy smiled and nodded.

"FOROSHI!" she yelled.

"NOW!" Kiyo roared.

"RASHIELD!"

"MA SESHIELD!"

Just as Kiyo predicted, Hirosha rammed right into the large wall the two had created. Kiyo was now very anxious to get this over with.

"ZAKER!"  
Zatch blasted Hirosha.

"SAISU!"  
Tia blasted Hirosha.

"STOP IT!" Suzy cried.  
Megumi could see Tia was now struggling, after using two consecutive spells.

"Kiyo we need to end this, their getting weaker," she said.

"I know just the thing!" Kiyo said, anxiously, "SPINAGARU!"

His sword issued the intense heat that forced him to drop it, allowed it to spin freely. Kiyo then, in all his force, pointed directly at Hirosha. The spell activated as the lightning disc shot towards him, knocking him unconscious.

"NO! HIROSHA!" Suzy ran over to pick up her mamodo. Tears were in her eyes.

"This isn't over!"

She ran off, spell book in one hand, mamodo in the other. Kiyo and Megumi looked at each other, then at their mamodos. This had been a tough battle.


	6. Two blades, One hero

Chapter 6: Two blades, One hero

"Kiyo, home come you knew your new sword could blast through that time fog?" Zatch asked Kiyo, dwelling on he previous battle.

"Simple Zatch, the first time he used it, everything going along with the fog gets frozen in time, everything going against it can cut through. I saw a bird come, flying against the fog, and it was still moving. I don't understand why such a powerful spell can have such a weak flaw, but I guess every power comes with a weakness," Kiyo explained.

Zatch had no idea what Kiyo had just said, and just smiled and nodded.

"That was close…Tia I was afraid I would lose you!" Megumi said, crying, as she bent over and hugged her mamodo.

Kiyo stared at them for a minute. He couldn't understand why he was appointed with the Sword of The Mamodo king, when Tia's and Megumi's friendship seemed much stronger then theirs. And he couldn't help but detect hints of jealousy when Tia had explained what the swords purpose was. Suddenly, he spoke without thinking.

"Tia?" he asked, "Is there possible for more then one sword to find its way on earth? Well…if another mamodo and human team forges a bond of friendship so strong it deserves one of these mamodo king swords?"

Kiyo was fumbling with his words; his genius reputation seemed to be slipping away after saying that.  
Megumi suddenly perked up, as if Kiyo activated something within her. Tia began to speak, and Megumi listened attentively.

"Well…I don't know. It's a possibility. The legend states that Incarus was one of the few Kind Kings that ruled over the mamodo world centuries ago. He wanted to end the great battle, but was eventually overruled by the others in a mutiny. But he knew there were others who felt like him. So he figured if he could not end the great battle, he would make sure that those who did not want to battle, wouldn't have to. By this, he issued to all these mamodo to find a human partner in which they knew they could forge a bond of friendship so powerful, not even the hand of the devil could break it. When this occurred, the spell book would react to this, and as well as feed off the anger of the human, it would begin to also feed off the human's fears. If one of those fears were losing the mamodo partner in question, or fear of destroying another mamodo, the Sword of the Mamodo King could be unlocked. Each ruler from generation to generation uses this sword. Since the sword enables the beholder to execute spells without a spell book, Incarus multiplied and sacrificed himself into all the spell books. Now a duplicate of the sword can be unleashed in each book. Your spell book may holster several new spells for the sword corresponding to Zatch's book, but in reality it can function without it, as long as you now what to recite," Tia explained.

"So if all the books have a sword in them, there's a chance you guys can get one too!" Kiyo said excitedly.  
Megumi's eyes lit up, but she said nothing.  
Zatch began to turn his head, and suddenly it was like slow motion to Kiyo. He waited until his eyes were looking directly at Tia, that was when Kiyo yelled: "ZAKER!"

Zatch shot Tia, and she flew back.

"Kiyo what are you doing!" Megumi said in shock.

"ZAKER!" he yelled again.  
Tia was hit once more.

"Kiyo! STOP IT!"

"ZAKER!"

And again.  
"ZAKER!"

Kiyo continued until finally Megumi burst into to tears. Zatch caught glimpse and looked up at Megumi. His eyes were now locked on her spell book.

"ZAKER!" This time Kiyo roared, louder then ever.  
Lightning shot right towards the book.

"NO!" Megumi screamed, "TIA!"  
Megumi tried moving out of the way, when suddenly her book began to glow a blinding light. Zatch's attack was destroyed.  
Megumi shut her eyes, evading the light. When it disappeared, she opened them to find her book was glowing with a green aura. She opened it to find a green spell.  
"Incarus!" she gasped, as she read it.  
Kiyo smiled.

"So that is what you were planning! Oh thank you Kiyo!" she flung her around him.  
Tia stormed into the scene.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GET ATTACKED BY ZATCH!" she shouted at Kiyo.

"Tia! Calm down, look!" Megumi said, pointing to the green spell.  
Tia stared in disbelief.

Zatch forged a smile; he looked at the feminine pair.  
"Hey! We may both be protected now by our humans, but this battle isn't over yet!"


	7. Round Three

Chapter 7: Round Three – The Swords Amidst the Fog of Time

Kiyo had nearly memorized all the spells in green writing that were compatible for his sword. He wondered if Megumi had done the same. He went to school the next day, leaving Zatch, and his book at home.  
As he anticipated, Suzy had brought Hirosha with her. Not as soon as Kiyo had stepped foot in the classroom, Suzy grabbed his arm and issued the Chronoshi spell. The familiar fog rolled in, and time itself froze. But this time, Kiyo was not frozen.

"We need to talk…" Hirosha said as he strolled in.

"About what?" Kiyo snapped.

"About your book of course, and why it isn't burnt yet!"

Kiyo took a step back; he dropped his right arm and opened his palm.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hirosha, go back to the mamodo world in peace," Kiyo said.  
Hirosha forced a cold laughter.

"Suzy," he commanded, "Time to read the new spell."  
Kiyo's eyes burst open. He clenched a fist and stood prepared.

"GIGANO AKARUK!" Suzy shouted. This time those amber coloured lines were appearing everywhere. They were coming from those frozen in time, Kiyo, and even Suzy.  
Kiyo looked around, he could see everyone rapidly aging, and he too could feel weak. He raised his hand to feel his face…he could feel wrinkles. He looked at his hands; he was growing feeble and weak. All these lines emerging from everybody in the room all came together and joined at where Hirosha stood. The mamodo's eyes lit up a dark red, as suddenly he came charging at Kiyo. Kiyo took several blows to the chest, as well as the stomach. He fell to the ground.

Kiyo expected this spell to be just a more powerful version of the one that had occurred to Zatch and Tia, and that he would regain his strength momentarily as they didl, but no such happenings occurred. Here Kiyo lay motionless on the floor.

"Suzy, you know what to do."

"FOROSHI!"

This time Hirosha moved much quicker, he sped towards Kiyo, and launched the same strikes as previously, but this time they were much swifter and much harder. Kiyo could do nothing but take the pain.  
"I wonder what this one does…" Suzy said as she flipped through the pages.  
Hirosha looked back.  
"MA-"

"NO!" Hirosha shouted, as if he knew what was going to occur.

"MA FOROSHI!" she concluded.

Suddenly, all the blows given to Kiyo were being rewound, and Hirosha sped back to where he originally was, as if nothing happened. He spun around quickly to his partner, and then suddenly exasperated, breathing out all the lines. Eventually Kiyo regained all his power.

"FOOL!" Hirosha roared to Suzy, "Never read that spell after you've read the one that makes me move quickly! It undoes everything, making all the attacks before it useless!"

"Well I couldn't stand there and watch you hit Kiyo, and plus I wanted to try something new…"

"I told you Kiyo wants me dead! You should be proud I'm hitting him!"  
Suzy and Hirosha were not watching, but as they argued, Kiyo slowly got up.

"I know he does…but the writing was so pretty and I just wanted to shout it out loud like everything else in this book!"  
Kiyo started to advance.

"Well next time, do not read it! Its one of the few spells I hate activating!"

"INCARUS!" Kiyo shouted

The two turned their attention to him.  
The sword appeared in his hand.

"That's…. the Sword of The Mamodo King…but how!" Hirosha said disillusioned.  
Kiyo grinned.

"SPINAGARU!"  
Kiyo dropped the blade before the intense heat issued, it began to spin not seconds after it at fell from his hands. He retracted his arm to his shoulder, and then launched it forward. The lightning disc attacked Hirosha.  
Hirosha was hit and knocked directly backwards. The sword flung back to Kiyo's hand, returning to its original state.

"That's cheating!" Suzay interjected, "You need a book!"

"No…" Hirosha said in anger, "The Sword of The Mamodo King allows the user to use spells without a book…"  
Kiyo flicked his wrist, pointing the sword at Hirosha.

"THUNDURGA!"

Lightning shot at Hirosha.  
Hirosha put his hand on his chest, and grinned angrily.

"Suzy! Help me!" he demanded.  
Kiyo twirled the sword in his hand, making satire of Hirosha's struggling.

"REQUIUK!" he shouted.

This time the sword's blade exploded into what seemed like yellow dragon wings, which spanned very largely overhead. Kiyo raised his arm in the air, raising the sword high above him. The wings were so large one could think Kiyo had a guardian angel hovering over top of him. Kiyo raised his other hand and placed it on the blade, then flung the sword down with the strongest might. The lightning shaped out a dragon, whose wings helped him fly out towards Hirosha, striking him immensely.

"More?" Kiyo asked in a roar.

"SUZY!" Hirosha screamed.

"FOROSHI!"  
Hirosha grinned, as he disappeared once more, moving really fast, he was about to charge Kiyo when:

"BOA MA SESHIELD!"

A woman's yell penetrated the silence as somebody broke through the window of the school, a sword in their hand, the blade glowing the brightest of white.  
Megumi had jumped into the school, unleashing a spell; she dove in front of Kiyo, and a large circular plate, nearly triple the size of Tia's Ma Seshield spell appeared in front of them. Hirosha ran right into the large plate, upon contact, the shield exploded, damaging greatly the mamodo. Kiyo acted quickly.  
He ran and jumped onto one of the nearby desks, and then jumped into the air. Once more it seemed like slow motion.

"APPROKHEN!" he roared.

The sword began to pulsate, as Kiyo flew in the air. He turned the sword in his hand, so that blade was facing downward. As he fell, the sword was about to penetrate the floor. Hirosha was still on the ground, recuperating from his fatal hit. Kiyo landed, piercing the blade into the wooden floor, creating large sparks of lightning that emerged from it and flew everywhere.

"DIRACHI!" Megumi shouted, a force field similar with Seoshi appeared and protected her.

Suzy did not act that quickly, and her mamodo was fried by the shock. She tried to run and save him, but her foot got caught in one of the bolts of lightning, hurting her and tripping her. She let go of the spell book, as it landed on another bolt, and caught fire.


	8. Hirosha Falls

Chapter 8: Hirosha Falls

The lightning bolts disappeared, and the fog of time began to fade away; time was beginning to start anew. Everyone in the classroom stared from Kiyo to Megumi, to Suzy to Hirosha, then to the burning book in the centre of the room. Hirosha was still unconscious, unaware of anything that was happening. Suzy was still lying on the floor, recuperating from her injury, as a lightning bolt had hit her in the ankle. Kiyo stood there and watched the book burn, as did Megumi behind him. They watched the flames with a sense of accomplishment.

"The fire! Put it out!" Suzy screamed, "He said if it burnt he would disappear! Do something! Please!"

Megumi began to feel slightly guilty, but Kiyo did not move.

"He didn't lie!" Suzy said. "He didn't lie! You really did want to kill him!"

"No, Suzy," Kiyo said, "We wanted to save him. Save his entire race. He could not rule them, and there are other much more powerful then us who would kill him with no mercy, and feel no remorse."  
Suzy began to cry.

"Please don't cry…" Megumi said trying to console her.  
The flames rose, as the book was beginning to shrivel and burn away.

"He told me to say something if the book caught fire…just in case…" Suzy began.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. Suzie's tears began to shed like fountains.  
The entire classroom still stared, as if they were all petrified, and could not say a word.  
Suzy began to speak; she tried to yell:

"Boa Ma Foroshima!"

The burning pieces of ash began to glow, until suddenly all that could be seen was white, Kiyo closed his eyes.  
He opened them anew to find himself sitting beside Suzy in the classroom, and his arm was reaching over to grab something, a math book, he knocked a book over, to find the math book sitting on top of the pile. He stared at it.

"Wait…I've seen this before…this isn't right…"

"What?" Suzy asked, in her usual high-pitched tone.  
Kiyo shook his head.

"Oh…never mind…"

Kiyo got home later that day. He went into his room; Zatch was jumping on the bed, praising his return.

"Zatch, do you feel like something's…wrong?" he asked the mamodo.  
Zatch stopped jumping, and tilted his head.

"No, why?"

"I don't know…" Kiyo said, "I just…feel like I've done this before…but differently!"

"Well Kiyo, I really doubt you can go forward in time!"  
Kiyo laughed. It was true, he couldn't. But was it possible he had gone backward?


End file.
